earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Zoning Out 1
Characters * Stormguard * Revenant * Vanguard * Edward Nygma * Doomsday Location * Phantom Zone * Temporal Anomaly Error VOX Archive * Stormguard: tube opens, boom tube flactuating, incorporeal shouts, thuds: 2 instances, smoky hiss, boom tube abruptly closes Uh... Is everyone okay? * Vanguard: That was a roughter landing than I expected... [] Bruised my ego, but other than that... I'm fine. * Revenant: I phase shifted. I'm fine. * Stormguard: So... We're not in Kansas by the look of it. * Revenant: No, I'd say not. This looks to be an extremely different dimensional plane we're on... In fact, when leaving the boom tube, I phase shifted. I'm corporeal... * Stormguard: beep My suit's GPS isn't responding. My comms are also down. * Edward Nygma: chuckle Those sort of things won't work here, I'm afraid. * Revenant: Who are you? * Stormguard: Riddler... * Edward Nygma: Are you my extraction team? Because, I was expecting something more... professional. * Vanguard: Riddler? Aren't you supposed to be in Arkham? What are you doing here? * Edward Nygma: You mean this isn't Arkham? chuckle No, you're right. Not yet, it isn't... But if Waller has her way... * Stormguard: Waller sent you here? Where is here? * Edward Nygma: You tell me, you're flying her colors, I see. * Stormguard: I know you know, Nygma. A smart guy like yourself, you've got this all figured out. * Edward Nygma: You're not wrong, you know... chuckle Very well- clattering I'll tell you. This is the Phantom Zone. * Vanguard: The what? * Revenant: A dimensional prison discovered and heavily exploited by the Kryptonian people. Theoretically, it has a singleaccess point, controlled by Superman. * Stormguard: Pissed of Superman, did you? * Edward Nygma: chuckle No, simpleton. Shows you know. The Phantom Zone is Waller's plaything now. She tossed me in here to test it for vulnerabilties. * Vanguard: Why would she do that? * Edward Nygma: Like, I said earlier,if she has her way, she'll be using this place for her own private criminal dumping ground soon enough. * Stormguard: Okay, well, then... if what you say is true, we shouldn't be here. So, we'll just be going then. beep My transmitter is down. Rev? * Revenant: beep Yeah. Unresponsive. * Vanguard: beep Mine, too. So, how are we getting out of here then? * Stormguard: sigh Nygma? You said Waller sent you here to test vulnerabilities? Surely a man of such intellect as yourself has discovered one or two. * Edward Nygma: Indeed, I have... Yet, unfortunately for myself, I lack the proper means to exploit them... but with your timely arrival, I find myself in a bargaining mood. * Vanguard: Let's cut through the expletive and get down to the heart of the matter. We'll take you with us if you help us out. * Stormgiard: We'll do what? * Vanguard: No time for boy scouts right now. Sorry, Stormguard. So... Nygma, do we have a deal? * Edward Nygma: Very well... footsteps Come with me. Hurry along now... Surely your entrance disturbed the beast. * Vanguard: Beast? footsteps What beast? * Stormgiard: Oh no... * Revenant: Nygma, are you speaking of the Ultimate Lifeform? * Doomsday: roar enhancement: New blood?! Find them... thundering footsteps I must find them... roar, distant thundering footsteps * Edward Nygma: Yes, that would be him... Come on, mustn't dawdle. rapid footsteps Trivia and Notes * Part of the Artifacts Storyline. * Story continues in ObMod: Zoning Out 2. * It was revealed that Riddler was sent to the Phantom Zone along with Joker and Copperhead in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 25. Links and References * VOX Box: Zoning Out 1 Category:VOX Box Category:Alex Parker/Appearances Category:Violeta Campos/Appearances Category:Lauren Drake/Appearances Category:Edward Nygma/Appearances Category:Doomsday/Appearances Category:Phantom Zone/Appearances Category:Artifacts Storyline